


plan

by LaryssaD17



Series: You can fly even higher [20]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/M, M/M, Oikawa being a wingman to Iwa, Shy Iwa, gender neutral reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-13 17:42:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29654955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaryssaD17/pseuds/LaryssaD17
Summary: He isn't the guy to ask people things like that, but he wanted to believe that if he let you alone one more time, Oikawa was going to appear from nowhere (like he recently does) and entertain you, frustrating every attempt Iwa could have in talking to you.Because he kinda likes you, maybe has a crush on you, and Oikawa, like always, is fucking up his plan. But contrary to other times, he is determined not to lose you to him.
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime/Reader
Series: You can fly even higher [20]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2092647
Kudos: 10





	plan

**Author's Note:**

> English is not my first language, so this may have errors.   
> I will totally love to be hug by Iwa, I don't know why but yes.

"Oi, Shittykawa!", he calls, and you try not to laugh while Oikawa looks at Iwaizumi with a hurtled expression.

"Why you must be so mean, Iwa-chan? Don't you see I'm having a nice conversation here?"

"I have to see your horrible face daily, so yeah I have eyes, Flattykawa. But break ended already and is time to return to practice", Oikawa sighs tiredly and turns around to you.

"I'll see you later, Y/L/N-chan", he then winks at you before turning around again to run to the gym.

Iwaizumi doesn't move, though.

"Was he bothering you again?", he suddenly asks, with his usual serious expression and arms crossed over his chest. "I can kick his flat ass and tell him to leave you alone".

You giggle, looking at the floor for a second before shaking your head.

"No, we were just agreeing on some things for our History class project".

"Oh, okay", Iwaizumi says, before looking at the ground. A couple of feet separated the two of you and the silence made both of you feel a little uncomfortable.

"You should return to practice. I have to walk home", you point in the general direction.

You were about to say farewell when he suddenly spoke.

"Why you don't stay for a little while? Until practice ends, then I can walk you home. If you want, of course", you blink a few times, looking at him both surprised and confused.

He looks to the ground, suddenly embarrassed by his sudden boldness. He isn't the guy to ask people things like that, but he wanted to believe that if he let you alone one more time, Oikawa was going to appear from nowhere (like he recently does) and entertain you, frustrating every attempt Iwa could have in talking to you.

Because he kinda likes you, maybe has a crush on you, and Oikawa, like always, is fucking up his plan. But contrary to other times, he is determined not to lose you to him.

"If you don't have anything important to do after practice, is alright", you answer, and for a few seconds, he can't believe his ears.

"Oh, okay", is all he says, before you giggle again and you both walk to the gym.

After practice, Oikawa is "surprised" to see you and he invites you to ice-cream, but then Iwaizumi interjecte, saying that you have plans already. That left Oikawa quite speechless but when you two are leaving, he gives you a thumbs up because his plan is absolutely working.


End file.
